The present invention generally pertains to thin-wall plastic containers and is particularly directed to reducing the flexure of such a container that occurs when the container is lifted by being gripped at an upper side wall section adjacent the rim by a thumb and finger while the container contains a substantial weight of material.
In some containers, such as flower pots, the upper side wall section adjacent the rim by which the container is gripped is joined with a tapered lower side wall section by a perimetric ledge that extends in a generally lateral direction, with the upper side wall section extending from an outer edge of the ledge and the lower perimetric wall section extending inward toward the base from an inner edge of the ledge. Typically the container is lifted by gripping the upper section of the side wall with the thumb inside the container and the index finger outside the container beneath and supported by the ledge.
When the side wall of such a container is made of thin flexible plastic material the interior volume of the container is extremely distorted as a result of flexure of the side wall when the container is lifted by being gripped at the upper wall section by a thumb and finger while the container contains a substantial weight of material.